Confession Time
by Lady Elena Dawson
Summary: Contains spoilers for those who haven't read the whole series so far. Takes place after "Stunning." A one-shot on how I think Isaac reacted after Emily's little confession... Would she decide to tell before A does?


**Warning: This story contains spoilers! Do not read on if you haven't reached up to _Stunning_! **

* * *

**Author's Note: This is a little one-shot on how I think Isaac handled Emily's confession about Violet after she received his text the next morning. This is my first time writing _Pretty Little Liars _fan fiction, so bear with me, it most likely won't be the best. And I can't help but feel like Emily and Isaac are a little OOC... Plus, Emily isn't even my favorite PPL... In fact, she's my _least _favorite, but I've liked her more as the books progressed. (And I absolutely adore Isaac and Emily, just as much as I do Aria and Noel!) Anyway, that's up for you to decide. Enjoy!**

**P.S. This takes place after the eleventh book, _Stunning._**

* * *

_**Confession Time**_

_**By Lady Elena Dawson**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Pretty Little Liars _by Sara Shepard.**

_I've thought about things, and I want to talk._

Emily's mind was whirring from all that had happened this picturesque Monday morning. Just a few minutes ago she had seen her baby daughter Violet be securely carried away by the Bakers, and now she had to deal with the father, Isaac. Her stomach knotted up when she remembered Isaac's reaction to her confession last night – shock, disgust, and _anger_. She couldn't tell if the furious part was from her secret that they had created together, or that he was totally opposed to being an unplanned, unexpected, and _very young _father.

But he shouldn't worry about that, or even be angry of all things, Emily comforted herself. She had given her _up, _for God's sake. Her priest knew. The police knew. The only people who she was anxious about telling were her parents and maybe Mrs. Colbert, Isaac's mother… If he was that type of person, but considering he got a tattoo and stood up for her at dinner a few nights ago, telling his mother about his illegitimate daughter was out of limits for a while.

Overall, though, she just hoped that he understood her decision on giving up Violet for adoption. Leaving her on the Bakers' porch was probably the best choice she could've made if Violet were to grow up in a safe, happy environment – after all, how many teen couples actually made their lives with children work out? This wasn't some episode of _Secret Life of the American Teenager _that Emily used to watch on TV before losing interest with it – that was her _life. _And to think that she would scoff at that show all the time.

Yet, no one knew that something like a bun in the oven would happen to oh-so-innocent Emily Fields. No, no one would even _imagine _something as scandalous as that.

She now chewed into her thumb nail, the light pink nail polish she had shakily applied last night as a little pick-me-up from witnessing Gayle's murder flaking off. She was always the type of person to worry away; maybe one day it'll lead her to an ulcer. But after a while she couldn't handle the thought of torturous A murdering her baby, and to soothe the tears that had sloppily tainted her cheeks she needed to occupy herself – and the nail polish was in full view.

She fumbled with her phone as Hanna took a left back home. The house on Chestnut Hill was nothing but a memory in Emily's mind now. Hanna glanced at Emily through the mirror, her plucked eyebrows furrowing. "Is everything all right, Em? Didn't it go well?"

Of course everything had gone well. Using that little superstitious game of hers, the next car that had passed was blue, which meant that Violet would be safe from A's clutches. And she had retold her reunion with choked-back tears to her friends Hanna, Aria, and Spencer. Each girl had a relieved glimmer in their different-colored eyes as she told them how adorable and _happy_ Violet had looked waving good-bye to her.

She swallowed the enormous lump in her throat, her lips parched. "Like I said, guys, I'm fine." Turning her attention to the window, she dug her freshly chipped nails into the case on her phone and bit her lip, thinking about how to respond to Isaac's test. Obviously she cared enough about Violet to meet up with him and explain it all through – but his multiple expressions still haunted her, and she didn't know what to do.

Sighing, she looked at Aria, Spencer, and Hanna, who were all deep in thought about their own lives. With tremulous fingers, Emily unlocked her phone and typed in the text, having to tap the backspace button more than usual.

_Meet me at Belissima tonight at six, _she texted back. Before she could chicken out, she pressed _send_ – and like that, the tightening in her stomach loosened.

…

At six o'clock sharp that night, Emily strode into the Italian bistro with as much confidence as she could muster. She had rehearsed how to retell her pregnancy reality to Isaac in the mirror, her hands clenching the edge of the sink so hard her knuckles had turned white. But now she had released all that tension, and she was ready to create peace between her and Isaac.

When they had first dated, everything was blissful. But then his mom hated her guts, and they had gotten in a fight over it – yet, reuniting with him after their break-up a year ago had sparked that energy she had felt around him, something she had only felt with certain girls like _her _Alison, or Courtney. It felt amazing, almost ecstatic, to have him back in her life, and she didn't want to lose him over something they were both guilty for.

"Emily?"

The voice was broken yet soft, and Emily's knees went weak as she turned around, nerves jangling, and met Isaac's troubled gaze. "H-hey," she managed to say, giving him her hand; however, he didn't return her greeting, but just kept staring into her hazel eyes. Her mouth was still open, yet no words came out.

Finally, Isaac cracked and pushed his brown hair aside. "I thought about what you told me last night, about the baby…," he started, but he never finished.

Emily gulped, tears threatening to spill at the back of her eyes. "Yeah, I wanted to tell you the whole story," she went with, hoping her voice didn't sound too desperate or gave away too much.

He nodded and gestured towards the bustling restaurant. "Why don't we sit down and order first?"

Their table was quiet as they waited to be served. Once their menus were taken away, Emily held her hands under the table, sweat prickling her palms. "After we broke up, my friends and I went on a trip to Jamaica for spring break," she began, trying to think of the way she had practiced this moment before leaving the house. "And it started when I couldn't keep down anything, and I'd throw it all back up. So when I went home, I took a pregnancy test and it came back…positive…" She didn't know if she could go on.

Isaac took a prolonged sip of his drink, his eyes looking anywhere but at Emily's. She could see the perspiration sprouting on his forehead; he must've been just as nerve-wracked as she was. "What did you do, um, after that?"

"Well, I finished school, and for the summer I was in Philly with my sister." She blinked away the wetness in her eyes.

"How did she take it?"

"Not well," she confessed. "I don't think Carolyn is going to talk to me for a _long _time."

Isaac's next words were forgiving and, from Emily's point of view, kind of weepy. "And what about…the baby?"

Emily swallowed hard. Of course he would want to know about his own daughter. "I started searching for couples wanting to adopt. That's when I found the Bakers." She laughed a little, remembering how her heart had melted just reading the couple's words on the website. "They looked so genuinely nice, that I contacted them and gave them the day I was due for my C-section." Isaac's eyes stared blankly into hers. "Violet, she was…breeched."

"Violet?" He repeated the words like they were new on his tongue. "That's her name?"

Emily nodded like it was the hardest thing in the world. "Yeah." Her voice cracked, but she pushed it back; she couldn't cry now.

Isaac's hand traveled across the table and tenderly took her damp palm in his, his thumb smoothing out her soft skin. She was shocked by this sudden, warm gesture. "Did you give her that name?"

She shook her head. "No, the Bakers did… When I learned about that, that was when I really felt like Violet was my daughter…" Her eyes bore into his, and she knew she had to keep Gayle out of this until some other time. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it until now…," she choked out.

And she cried. She was never a loud crier, so no one paid much attention to her scene, but she still couldn't forget how sweet and cute Violet was as Lizzie Baker waved her hand. That could've been her moment, her experience – but she had given that all up when she decided on adoption. She pulled her hand away from his and covered her crumbled face.

"Emily…," Isaac whispered, and it was the sweetest sound she had heard in a long while. "I'm really sorry about my reaction last night. I didn't mean to act disgusted, but if I was, I'm sorry I had to put you through that mess." He paused and sighed. "Listen, I really thought about this... And I don't regret your decision." His voice sounded strained and tight, as though he was holding in his tears too. "And I'm not angry about me being a _father_… It just makes me wonder what life would've been like if I had been by your side. I mean, a C-section? That must've been awful."

Emily shrugged and evasively wiped her eyes. "My friends were there. For a newborn, she was beautiful." A small smile was able to make its way on her lips.

And Isaac grinned too. He took another gulp of his drink. Now that the ice was broken, he was ready to prance right in. "What does she look like?"

"She has my hair," she explained. "Little tufts of strawberry blonde. She's seven months now… And she has your eyes."

The expression on Isaac's face was utterly unreadable. Emily couldn't tell if he was deep in thought or just heartfelt over the fact that his daughter had his eyes. "That's…something," he finally said, making Emily laugh.

"'_That's something_'?" she mocked. "Is that all you could say?"

A chuckle escaped Isaac's throat as well. "I just wish I had a picture of her, that's all." Emily's smile faltered and her face fell. He noticed her sudden mood swing and looked away uncomfortably; even Emily didn't have a keepsake of her daughter, except for the scar she had on her stomach from the C-section. He reached out for her hand again. "Or even better, I wish I could meet her." He played around with her fingers, and Emily blushed.

_And this whole time you thought he would be angry_, she thought, mentally scolding herself.

"Maybe the Bakers will let us visit sometime," Emily said hopefully, but she doubted it. To see Violet grow up without her… She didn't know how she would be able to handle that and keep reminding herself that she wasn't hers anymore, and that right belonged to someone else.

They enjoyed their meal quietly, except for when Isaac would pop up a random question that gave her the impression that he was obsessed with little Violet. And again that mental image of her and Isaac each holding one of Violet's tiny hands flashed in her mind, and she had to push it aside so she wouldn't destroy his spirit.

After paying for the check, they strolled out in the cool night air, Isaac snuck his hand into hers and squeezed her delicate hand tightly. When Emily looked up, there was a contagious smile on his face, the one that made her melt from the first day she met him. "Have you told your parents?"

Emily shook her head uncomfortably. How _would _she tell them? "No, not yet," she confessed. But she made it quick to add, "But I'm planning to."

Now the supportive boyfriend Emily dreamed he would be and not the nightmarish vision she had last night, he added, "Would it be better if I was there with you?"

She squeezed his hand, a smile creeping on her lips. "I would like that."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment too long before he pulled her into him, their bodies touching. When he kissed her, it was like magic all over again. They would get through this. And before their embrace had even ended, she whispered, "I forgive you."

Finally, she was at peace with her life: She would tell her parents about last summer with Isaac by her side to back it up. And what was even more comforting for Emily was that she could control something in her life - before A did first.


End file.
